1. Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to providing medical care for individuals, and particularly to facilitating communication among a plurality of medical care providers to more efficiently treat and predict patient care requirements.
2. Technical Background
Many people, including elderly people, have various medical needs that may be handled by one or more different medical service providers. Oftentimes these service providers have no infrastructure for communication of information regarding these patients. As such, a patient may develop a medical condition that could have been anticipated by one of the service providers, but is never communicated to any other medical provider. Due to the lack of communication among the service providers, the effectiveness in treating the medical condition may be reduced due to the delay. Additionally, oftentimes patients return to a physician or emergency department multiple times for the same medical condition because the actual cause of the medical condition is never communicated to the treating physician.